Mokuba saves Téa Gardner
by nerd314314
Summary: A shooter try to hurt Téa Gardner with a bullet. Mokuba takes the bullet by pushing her out of the way and got shot in the stomatch. Will Mokuba live or will Téa Gardner have to live with Mokuba's ulimate scarfice? In this fanfiction , Mokuba is 17. Téa Gardner , yugi,Joey and Tristan is 20. Kaiba is 22. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors


Téa Gardner was walking on the street with Mokuba . A masked shooter appeared out of no where and launched a bullet at Téa Gardner . Mokuba saw the bullet and pushed Téa Gardner out of the way and got shot in the stomach. The shooter got away. Téa Gardner cryed a river when she saw Mokuba got shot in the stomatch and bleeding and her reaction was " Don't die Mokuba Don't die Mokuba Don't Die Mokuba" She took off her shirt to use it as pressure to try to stop the bleeding. Two minutes later, kaiba and the ambulance came to the scene. Kaiba saw Mokuba in pain his heart felt like was breaking in half.

He said " who did this to Mokuba will pay for this big time!" Téa Gardner and kaiba rode the ambulance with Mokuba. Téa Gardner called yugi, Joey and Tristan the bad news to meet them at he hospitial. while in the ambulance kaiba asked "How did this happen?" Mokuba answered " A shooter try to harm Téa Gardner with a bullet . I pushed her out of the way to protect her and that how I got shot . Please Big bro don't yell at Téa Gardner ." This broke kaiba 's heart. Tea started to cry like a river. They finally reached the hosptial . Mokuba was rushed to the ER. kaiba and Téa Gardner saw yugi,Joey and Tristan. They try to calm down Téa Gardner and kaiba. yugi asked " how did Mokuba get shot?" Téa Gardner started to cry like a river again and said " Mokuba saved me . The shot was aimed for me but he pushed me out of the way and he took the bullet for me. He might die because of me!". This broke yugi's heart. Joey was watching TV in the waiting room and the breaking News came on saying " Mokuba's shooter has been arrested ." This got everyone's attention. The Newslady said " Mokuba's shooter was Rebecca Hawkins. Her motive was to get revenge from Téa Gardner .".

"She will pay for this!" Everyone said. The doctor came in the waitingroom. "Is he gonna be ok?" Everyone asked . " I don't know He lost a lot of blood. " the doctor said. Téa Gardner started to cry again twice as much she has been crying. A another doctor came in the waitingroom and said " Mokuba almosted died due to losing a lot of blood lucky for him we have a lot of O- blood. we put the O-blood in him, patch him up. Mokuba recovered quickly and He might be released in 3 days if He keeps improving." . " can we see him?" Everyone said. The doctor said " yes" . Tristan said " I would stay but I have to go to work." . Tristan left. yugi, Joey, Téa Gardner and kaiba went to Mokuba's room. " Mokuba!" Everyone said. " Hi guys!" Mokuba answered. Everyone hugged Mokuba. Kaiba's hug was almost the biggest. Téa Gardner 's hug was 10 times bigger than kaiba's . " we found out who shot you!" Téa Gardner said. " who was it?" said Mokuba . " It was Rebbecca Hawkins" Téa Gardner said. " is she in jail are you safe ?" Mokuba asked. "yes " Téa Gardner said. "I am glad you are ok" kaiba said. Yugi and Joey stayed for 2 hours longer until they left to go to bed. Téa Gardner and kaiba stayed at the hospital for 3 days. kaiba slept in a chair in Mokuba's room . While Téa Gardner sleep next to Mokuba on his hospitial bed. Mokuba shared his hospitial food with Téa Gardner and kaiba.

3 Days passed, Mokuba came home. Him and Téa Gardner hanged out more with kaiba's permission since that day. 3 years later Mokuba married Téa Gardner and They had 7 kids. kaiba found love with blonde hair women named Jenny. They got married on the same day as Mokuba and Téa Gardner did. Jenny and kaiba had 2 kids. Joey ended up with Mai. Yugi and Tristan stayed single. Rebbeca Hawkins was found guilty of attempted murder of Mokuba kaiba and Téa Gardner . She had to serve in Jail for life with no chance of parole.


End file.
